bumpinthenightfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bumpy V/We have Deviantart and Youtube's first Bump in the Night hater!
Calling all Bump in the Night fans here! I have some really bad news what's happening on Deviantart! There is a Bump in the Night hater who makes hate art out of the show and bullies many people. Her name is PokeGirlRULES. She is a user on Deviantart who makes drawings of people blowing bubble gum and makes lots of hate art. One day on Deviantart, I showed her a picture of two claymation duos, Gumby and Pokey from Gumby (A show I don't like) and Mr. Bumpy and Squishington. After I showed her the picture she made a hate art out of a charater from the Gumby show hating on Bump in the Night. I told her to stop hating it and she deleted the picture. When I moved to my new Deviantart account, someone called Lbely (Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/lbely) told me that PokeGirlRULES was a bully and a liar. So I blocked her. While she was blocked, I was searching Bump in the Night on Deviantart without my account and I just saw that PokeGirlRULES began to make more Bump in the Night hate art. Now I do know that she made all her watchers (except for one) hate Bump in the Night, make hate art just like her, and get into the Gumby fandom. (She also made a Bump in the Night hate video on Youtube I heard as well) Grr! I really hate her so much and needs to be banned from Deviantart! Here is a petition on Change.org whare you can sign to ban her: https://www.change.org/p/deviantart-ban-pokegirlrules-from-deviantart If PokeGirlRULES is banned from Deviantart but makes a second account, I'll make another petition to ban her agian. If she gets banned second time but makes a thrid account, I will make another petition on that as well. If I leave the internet or deactivate my Deviantart account, all the Bump in the Night haters (Especially PokeGirlRULES) will celebrate while my friends and watchers will be sad to see me leave. I'll discribe PokeGirlRULES in words: she's immature, selfish, a bully, a liar, creates sock puppet accounts, disrespectful, and a rude womanchild. Here's a link to her crappy Deviantart account: https://www.deviantart.com/pokegirlrules Also, read this here that tells why what's wrong with her: https://www.deviantart.com/lbely/journal/Block-and-spread-734259571 Update: Here's a list of Deviantart users she made into Gumby fans and Bump in the Night haters: Globteen (Possibly. Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/globteen), citytoon (Link to his account: https://www.deviantart.com/citytoon), iamflowerpower2 (Possibly and might be one of PokeGirlRULES's possible sock puppet accounts. Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/iamflowerpower2), Fiunn (Link to his account: https://www.deviantart.com/fiunn), grltube (Link to his or her account: https://www.deviantart.com/grltube), Suzytronics1995 (PokeGirlRULES's other possible sock puppet account. Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/suzytronics1995). abbyelizabeth2007 (Yet agian PokeGirlRULES's other possible sock puppet account. Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/abbyelizabeth2007), HaileyKittydoesart (Possibly. Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/haileykittydoesart), Skylarrainbow (Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/skylarrainbow), RosesStella2007 (Possibly. Link to her account: https://www.deviantart.com/rosesstella2007), Reynights13 (Link to his account: https://www.deviantart.com/reynights13), Vincent-Rocchio (Link to his account: https://www.deviantart.com/vincent-rocchio), and BritishShally60s who deactivated her account but moved to CasualShally50s which her account got deactivated agian. Category:Blog posts